New Beginnings Series
The New Beginnings series was created by Jenniferthehuman detailing the story of the dark CN Universe after the Fourth Wall had been broken several times by Teen Titans GO to the point where the Titans managed to take control of every cartoon owned by the company. After their defeat, Black Hat from Villainous returned from an elongated slumber with the intention of taking over CN City, which controls the rest of the universe, forcing the many remaining cartoons to rebel against him. Though unrelated to the Toon Wars Timeline, this fan-crossover was also supported by Frozarburst, who helped Jenniferthehuman create concept art and dialogue for various projects, including CN Apocalypse, which he provided art for the R.3.B.O.O.T. formula on. History CN Crossover Nexus In an unspecified period in time, CN City, once a booming metropolis for cartoons to thrive once they've ended or to visit, was under attack by the mysterious villain, Strike, who used his cannon to freeze the many characters in it (representing cancellation). With portal technology available to him, he spawned characters from across the CN Universe to freeze for sport, only missing Ben 10, Garnet, and K.O. when he summoned them. When allied with each other, they came across Raven and freed her from Strike, who let them know what happened and gave everyone a greater advantage against him. Together, the heroes went on to defeat the villain and reverse the effects of his cannon to unfreeze everyone in the city before immediately returning to their respective worlds. CN Cartoon Apocalypse Although peace was maintained for while, it was short-lived as soon after saving everyone, Raven returned to the city with the rest of the Teen Titans. At first, all seemed fine until it was revealed that the former heroes had gone power-mad after gaining full control of the universe by their creators themselves after much overwhelming popularity in the real world. This was done so that the company could be restructured in the image of Teen Titans GO, essentially cancelling all the other series unlike them or drastically change their image to fit with the new norm. Many of which were terminated upon refusal to abide by the rules set fourth by the Titans, or were left to rot in the city due to inactivity and abuse. Most telling of this were the Powerpuff Girls, who were constantly mistreated by Robin, who steadily grown to be more authoritarian than he was in the spin-off, while the others barring Raven were acting more collective than usual. After further neglect, however, the Girls offered to join them, which they accepted after Raven finalized a new invention unknown to the refugees of the ruined city. At one of the old buildings of the mistreated streets, several characters from various shows are in hiding. Most prominent being Gumball, K.O., Grizzly Bear, and Steven. Finn the Human was unfortunately victim to one of the Titans' attacks, solidifying their turn. To confront Robin on his actions, the Powerpuff Girls personally visit the capital building to scold them and ask for better treatment. But when Robin refuses, Buttercup inadvertenly gives him the idea to use Raven's new R.3.B.O.O.T. formula on them as a test, which force reboots them to make them act and think exactly like the Titans of GO instead of following their original personalities and values. This formula was inspired by Strike's freeze ray, which Raven took into account from Crossover Nexus. It would soon be administered to all the shows taking refuge in the city, or the ones the Titans had not yet attempted to terminate. Though the Girls were rebooted out of their own volition despite the consequences, and later Ben would forced into undergoing the same process when he is captured while trying to protect the refugees from the newly rebooted Girls' raid on the city. Days later, Ben 10 and the Powerpuff Girls are seen in their rebooted incarnations across all of the channel's airings; though not nearly as much as Teen Titans GO. Seeing what the Titans did to them, the refugees with even greater numbers since their move to another bunker attempt to construct a device capable of reversing the effects of the R.3.B.O.O.T. formula, much like how Strike's cannon could be used to reverse the freezing of all those attacked by him. They first test it out with props of the Powerpuff Girls meant to act exactly like their rebooted selves, that if affected will revert them back to normal. Sadly, due to its overheating problems and incredibly precise targeting system, it exploded on the first shot and killed the props instead of changing their data. Before everyone are ready to quit, they get encouraged from a rousing speech from Gumball, who opts to put an end to the Titan's oppression, marching to the capital building in protest to get inside. The next day, each of the cartoons oppressed by the Titans make their way to the main hall. Some of the Titans along with the Powerpuff Girls fight back, but the resistance eventually get inside and encounter Robin, Raven, and Ben 10 at the main office. Ben, however, had been occasionally recognizing himself before the reboot overtime, only to be constantly told that those thoughts weren't true. When Gumball enters the room by himself when Raven and the Girls attack, Ben immediately regains his memories and overcomes the reboot, helping Gumball overpower them. Defeated, Robin berates Ben and Gumball, calling them outdated. But the two proudly state that it does matter to them knowing although their series will eventually come to an end, they did good and will be recognized for what they've done. Following the battle, the Titans are sealed away in a prison dimension accessible to the city for their behavior. But the Powerpuff Girls, thanks to improvements made with the reverse cannon, are quickly brought back to normal. During their time of peace, Gumball and K.O. eventually ended their show's run and moved onto the next life after seemingly passing away, making history in the CN Universe once again. In reality, however, the two reunite alive and well in an unknown reality with Finn who invites them to go exploring with him to try and understand where they are. To preserve their legacy, Ben 10 along with the residence of CN City vowed to maintain peace for all cartoons regardless of who they are; even touching Robin and returning he and the other Titans to form. Eventually, they were released in hopes to repair the damages caused by them despite all the hate coming their way. New Beginnings Trivia * Though unrelated, there are a number of similarities that can be compared to concepts from Toon Wars, such as: ** The R3BOOT formula automatically rebooting those injected by it, much like the Virus Entity force deleting or corrupting large bodies of people ** The knowledge that everyone were created for TV and using that knowledge against them or to their advantage. Mainly referring to the Teen Titans using it to gain control of the universe while the Syndicate used it to manipulate everyone in the multiverse to start a war ** TTG Robin becoming more power-hungry over time after gaining control of Cartoon Network in CN Apocalypse and his warped state of mind during the Final Days ** Cartoon Network itself being designated as a separate universe instead of a single multiverse or parallel dimension ** Black Hat's return after a major cataclysmic event which he slept through ** Multiple deaths either at the hands of or indirectly caused by a higher being (Robin/Toon God) ** Shows ending or being canceled being a primary concern for all cartoons, either leading to death (New Beginnings) or a purgatory-like state (Toon Wars) ** Stories taking place after a certain point in an official production rather than a fan-made version (Toon Wars after the Nicktoons Unite series and Crossover Nexus/CN Apocalypse after Crossover Nexus) ** The Powerpuff Girls becoming corrupted in some form (R3BOOT or Virus Entity) * Jenniferthehuman is a huge fan of Black Hat and the rest of Villainous, though she admits she can very hyper over it * Thanks in part of Frozarburst working with Jenniferthehuman, certain elements from Toon Wars were also used for Cartoon Apocalypse, including the concept of the Teen Titans being redeemed after much thought. * Oddly, Samurai Jack is not featured in any of the stories despite being a Cartoon Network-owned series * In sharp contrast to Toon Wars, which saw every cartoon being influenced equally in some way, almost all of the subjectively terrible shows are either portrayed as secretly evil (Teen Titans GO), manipulated (Powerpuff Girls 2016), or oftentimes ignored (Sonic Boom). Category:Jenniferthehuman Category:New Beginnings Category:Cartoon Network